Revealed: The Pain of it All
by pieluver1800
Summary: Dani is adopted by the Fenton's, and is attending school with Danny. But one day while fighting a ghost, they get knocked out and revert back to Dani and Danny Fenton. What is going to happen to our favorite halfas? DxS Danny Dani father daughter Dani Sam mother daughter yes that kind of fic.
1. Chapter 1

Revealed: The Pain of it All

Post Phantom Planet

Chapter 1: Dani's Here:

It was a normal day for our favorite Halfa Danny,his Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian girlfriend Sam , and his Techno-Geek best friend Tucker. They all were walking home after an undisturbed patrol. Danny ended up at his home in time for curfew (for once) and was sitting on his couch watching T.V while his sister Jazz read some dumb book on Physiology. His parents were in the lab working on a new and improved Fenton Thermos.

When the door bell rang, a confused Danny Fenton walked to the door to see who it was. And that human (well, half human) was not one he expected to see. "Danny!" Said a 12 year old girl wearing torn up red shorts, a blue hoodie, and a red beanie."Dani!" he replied. "What brings you back Amity?" Anybody could tell she was nervous. "I need a home." Danny smiled down at her.

"Of course you can live here. I had a feeling you would come back wanting a home. I already planned out everything. Your parents disowned you because you have a growth disability, making you look 12 instead of 14. That way you can go to school in the same grade as me. I'll have Tucker help me get you into all of my classes, and now you can protect the town with me, too." Dani smiled and said thanks."But how are you going to get the adoption papers and get me in school in 2 days?" "Three words. Sam. Is. Rich." Dani smirked mischievously. "Speaking of Sam you two _finally_ got together?"

Danny nodded his head yes. "Took ya long enough." She muttered. Danny then half-heartedly stated, "Ah, yes but now, Dani, it's time to meet the parents."

** So, what do ya think? It's just a plot bunny in my head and Chapters will get longer. I for some reason always make short first chapters. Most of this is going to be in Dani's POV by the way.** **Next chappie will be up later tonight or tomorrow. See ya later. And all of you get a cookie. EAT IT!**


	2. Chapter 2

Revealed: The Pain of it All

Chapter 2: Meat the Parents

Dani's POV

So, now it's time to meet Danny's parents... I hate my life at times like this...

"Hi Danny! Can you help us with the new and improv... Uh... Who's your new friend?" She said with mixed expressions. Danny went on nice and smooth as if it were the truth. "Mom, Dad, this is Danielle. But please, call her Dani with an 'i' and 1 'n'. Her parents recently disowned her because of her growth disorder making her look 12 instead of 14. She was home-schooled and would like to go to high school, but what we really want to ask you is if... Well.. Would you adopt her?"

They looked thoughtfully for a minute then said "Ok, Dani, you can have the guest bedroom connected to Danny's, but no funny business, and you have to remember, here at the Fenton's, we have rules and expect great things from you. And again, no funny business, I don't want my entire house a mess or drenched in water because you were clowning around." A smile crept upon my face, and I almost shouted, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank You!" "And to celebrate, we'll eat the Fenton Celebrantory Meat! And The Fenton Fudge!" boomed Danny's... No, no, Dad. Suddenly I get the teenage boy urge to eat. Really Vlad, you just _had_ to make me a girl! You are the worst scientist _ever!_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - LINEBREAK- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_At Dinner_

Dani's POV

At dinner, I was spacing out, when suddenly, dinner turned into an all-out meat war. Danny threw some meat at me and I doged it while sending some sausage flying at Jazz. While Danny was laughing at her, I tossed bacon straight at Danny and it hit him right across the eyes. While I laughed, I noticed Mom throwing steak at me, and it would have hit me if I hadn't jumped up in the air (with a little flying help) and somehow grabbed the steak, landed, and threw it at Dad. Here's where it gets a little crazy.

When I threw it at him, he placed himself so that it would go right into his mouth. And it worked. And he swallowed it whole. AWKWARD!

_Later That Day..._

__I walked into Danny's room, sat down on his bed and looked out the window at the stars with him. "Danny..." "Yeah Dani?" "Thanks... For everything... I don't think I could ever show how thankful I am... If you ever need anything, I'm there for ya." Thanks Dani... You're the best little sister I could ever have." I smiled at him and we watched the stars for a while then when to bed. I sent him a message using my power. 'Hey Danny, it's Dani using and I just wanted to say, you're the best big brother I could ever Hope for. And if you want to reply, just think about sending a thought to me. Night' Amd in about a minute I heard him reply 'Night Dani...; )'

** Sorry it's late I forgot to Proofread it and then I had to do some other stuff so see ya next chappie!**


	3. School Days

**Hey Everyone! Thanks for all the amazing follows, favorites, and reviews! I really didn't think this would be too popular, but who doesn't love a good Danny and Dani revealed fic?**

Revealed: The Pain of it All

Chapter 3: School Days

Dani's POV

I woke up at 7:00 A.M. on the dot and was nervous yet excited about school. I found a black iPhone with a black cover and a whitish silverish DP symbol on the cover on it a with a note that said

_'Hey Dani! Tucker and I were able to hack the school system so that you have the same classes as me. We also bought you a black iPhone, and a cover designed by Sam. Hope you like it! _

_-Danny'_

I quickly got up and got into my usual attire and snuck into Danny's room invisible careful not to set of his ghost scense. I put on my black cloak that I got from traveling, and jumped out the window transforming. That's when I put off his ghost scense. I grabbed my scuythe, and waited for Danny to come out. When he did, he said, "Grim Reaper, huh? I thought I was already dead. Well, half dead" he said thoughtfully."Oh, yeah? So am I!" I said in a dark, growly voice. Then, I took off the cloak. "Sis!" He said. "Bro!" I said." Get up time for Paulina to stalk Phantom when theres a ghost attack at school!" "How I love my life..." He muttered.

Lance Thunder's POV

Whoa whoa whoa, Danny Phantom said hes only _Half Dead? _And this girl who looks like his sister? And they go to school that gets a lot of ghost attacks with a girl named Paulina who stalks Danny Phantom? Is this some sort of knew Species? I'll have to keep an eye on this guy. The Guys In White technically can't do anything to him since he saved us from the wrath of Pariah Dark, so I can find out what's up with him without harming him! This could be a scientific breakthrough! And great for my carrer! And now I can tell my boss, broadcast it when we find more evidence, and I'll be famous! (After talking to his boss) My boss believes it! Now when he comes and fights, we can interview him, and get more details!

-_LINEBREAK-_

_*At School*_

Dani's POV

Danny and I walked into the classroom. This was just homeroom, and we had Mr. Lancer. He went on about how he needed everyone's attention, and Paulina just went on about how her and Phantom's babies will be so cute, and how their meant for each other. Sam's right. Shallow witch. **(A/N: No offense to Paulina lovers) **Mr. Lancer yelled this time. "_STUDENTS!" _The sound was blood-curdling. Eh, I've heard worse."We have a new student! Danielle Fenton, sister of Danny Fenton, will be joining our class for the rest of the year. Danielle, would you like to say anything about yourself?"

I replied with "Yes, actually, please call me Dani with one 'n' and an 'i'. Any Questions?" A kid named Dash raised his hand. I nodded in approval for him to speak."Why is Fen-tonail's 'sister' just showing up now?" "I was home-schooled for awhile." I answered smoothly. Then little miss 'I'm so perfect ew you like this your a loser and ugly' raised her hand "What!" I almost snapped through gritted teeth.

"You may look like Fenton, but you at least want to join the Cheer-Leaders, right? We need someone small and light enough to pick up when we're doing the Pyramid, and you seem tolerable enough. I could even get you in to the A-List!" She said it like a greedy devil. "Of course not!" I said a little to roughly. I could tell we were going to have problems in the future.

-LINE BREAK-

_*At Lunch*_

Sam was the first one to speak at lunch. "So Dani, FYI pay attention eye contact and choice of words to figure out who I'm talking to, you already hate Paulina! I already like you more than your original." "DON'T. REMIND. ME. ABOUT IT!" I screamed. Then Tuck spoke up. "Where does Dani get her temper and hating Paulina from? I mean, she should at least be friends with Paulina. Or admire her. A lot." "I dunno. I just have this weird, natural hate for Paulina." "Hmm... " Sam looked thoughtfully for a moment. Then Danny said, "And how are you a girl? I think we'll be visiting Vlad's today for some Information."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry This is late, I've had some serious writers block. But, I'm back and know what I'm doing for the next 3 chapters, so luckily they'll be up a lot sooner than my other chapters! Enjoy!**

Dani's POV

_In Art Class_

After lunch, me and Danny had art. We were asked to make something or someone out of clay that we see a lot, and inspires us. Paulina bragged that she and the Ghost Boy are secretly dating, but sadly don't see each other a lot because of school and him fighting ghosts. Shallow lying witch. This art class we had double the time we would usually have, so that we had time to model the clay, have the teacher 'cook' it in the oven in the teachers lounge, and then still have time to paint it.

Danny made his into a cloaked figure, who only I recognized as Clockwork. I automatically knew why. I made mine into the DP symbol very easily which is odd considering Sam is the only one who can do it. After the teacher took it out of the oven, she told me to wait for it to cool down. Same with Danny. She told everyone she would were check on them in 5 minutes to see if it was cool enough to paint. Danny and I, having ice powers, when no one was looking lightly coated them in ice and quickly put warm Ecto-energy in our hands and near our sculptures to cool them down without freezing them.

When the teacher checked, everyones sculpture was too hot except for me and Danny's, so we got done early and got hall pass's to get ready for our next class.

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

_At Vlad's_

Danny's POV

So, at Vlad's I had to get into his cloning file. First password, jackfentonisanidiot (Jack Fenton is an idiot). Second password, MadelineandDanielMasters (Madeline and Daniel Masters). And finnally, myhalfghostsondaniel (My half-ghost son Daniel). Fruit loop. Dani gave me a look that said the exact same thing. I got into the cloning files, and searched C-004. It came up. I skimmed through everything, closest clone, most reliable and gullible, has betrayed me, lasted the longest, unsuccessfully melted into ecto-plasmic remains, so on, so on. Then, I see something that interests me.

_'Danielle, or C-004, survived when I was attempting to melt her. Yet she still left some of her ecto-plasm in the tub. I studied it, and found something quite... peculiar. When I took the Daniel's DNA samples, I took it from his ecto-blasts he used on Ms. Grey's weapons, the DNA on his sweatshirt, and a small hair on it. I got the right DNA from his ecto-blasts and his sweatshirt, but apparently the hair was his his little friend Samantha's._

Whoa.

Whoa.

Whoa

Whoa.

Whoa.

Whoa.

I could kill the fruit loop right now. Sam is gonna be using her new steel-toed boots soon and Danielle... Huh! Danielle! I look over at her. She is in shock. "Danielle?" I ask. "Danielle? Are you ok?" she barley croaked out this word. "Daddy?" "I guess I am. And Sam's your Mom." Good thing we're already dating. And now I have to tell her.

...

_At the Nasty Burger with Dani, Danny, Sam, and Tucker._

Danny's POV

Me and Dani already told Tuck the news. He burst out laughing for five minutes, while I stood there making ice sculptures while Dani just kept asking why it was funny. Then he got serious. Now we are just telling Sam. "Sam?" "Yea?" "I kinda have... uh...something to uh... Um... Tuck? A little help?" "Here Sam. Read this." He says heading Sam his PDA with the you know what info. Me and Dani wait anxiously. Then Sam said, "A certain fruit loop is going to be a full ghost soon. And Dani, I am more than happy to take the role as your Mother." Dani look either overjoyed, or is on a sugar high.

I'd rather not go with the latter.

**So what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Love it? Review pleeze!**


End file.
